


Fog of the Mind

by ProjectFandoms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFandoms/pseuds/ProjectFandoms
Summary: "It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember"Hank Anderson has to face the fact that Connor doesn't remember him, or anything that happened to them during the Revolution. Connor is a shell of who he once was, the Connor that Hank truly knew.So it's Hank's mission to get Connor to remember. And Hank must complete his mission.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: Mentions of graphic violence, suicidal thoughts, major character death (technically)
> 
> Spoilers to outcomes from the game.

Hank had seen death before. It came with the job of working with homicides. He had seen bodies that had been decimated, decapitated, ripped to shreds. Death was nothing new to him. He had witnessed the death of his world, his son, and had himself contemplated the sweet release of death that would reunite him with his son. Hank had even seen his partner die in front of him. However, his partner's deaths were always different. His partner, Connor, was an android. He had died before Hank had even worked with him for the first time. Hank had even put a gun to Connor's temple himself, taunting Connor with a mortality that would last moments in his life, but would be forever with him in his memory. Yet, none of this could have prepared him for when Connor was almost entirely gone. 

It had been a simple day on the job. The previous day, an android named Markus and a group of his fellow deviant androids had stormed the Stratford tower, killed quite a few human guards, and broadcasted a video over Channel 16 asking Detroit to recognize them as feeling. Hank and Connor had arrived as quickly as possible. The group that had infiltrated had jumped from the top of the building, escaping everyone that could have stopped them, questioned them. Hank took quick glances at Connor as Connor briefed him over the news cast from the night before. He wondered if Connor felt anything towards the situation, thinking back to when he let the Traci's go back at the Eden club. Could Connor be deviant? Could he be going toward it? He had showed empathy, did he finally have a side to this war?

The car ride had continued to be silent as they approached the Stratford tower, Hank continuing to steal glances to a now silent, processing Connor. His LED was a soft yellow, slowly spinning as he researched the broadcast. The pair pulled up to the tower, and made their way past the crime scene tape and into the elevator. Connor pulled out his coin, flicking it between his hands in a precise and intricate way. Hank grew a bit jealous of the android's skills, and quickly snatched the coin into his hands. 

"You're really starting to annoy me with that coin, Connor", Hank said sternly, trying to hide the jealousy and awe in his voice. 

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor was as monotonous as usual with his response, but Hank swore he could detect a bit of sarcasm and smugness within his voice. Hank silently wished that Connor would no longer call him Lieutenant when it was just the two of them. However, Connor's code kept him on the straight and narrow. 

Soon, the elevator reached the scene of the crime, where they ran into swarms of SWAT operatives and other police officers. Connor wandered off as soon as they arrived, and without much to do, Hank took out to coin that he had stolen from Connor and began to attempt the tricks that Connor had demonstrated within the elevator. He chuckled to himself when he succeeded, and waited until Connor returned with information. He had watched Connor go up to the roof, and go into the kitchen. 

There was a sudden cacophony within the kitchen. It sounded like a scuffle, and just as Hank was going to investigate, a deviant ran out with Connor, blood surrounding a hole on his chest, on his tail. Hank could see Connor self repairing the hole, and realized that the deviant had ripped out Connor's biocomponent. Essentially, his heart. Hank couldn't stop the guilt from washing over him, that he hadn't been in there to help Connor and that Connor probably was in pain trying to get it back. 

Hank's thoughts were interrupted by the deviant stealing a gun from one of the police officers, and threatening the entire hallway of people. Hank began to panic. Although he always wished he could reunite with his son, he didn't want to die. Not like this, on his own terms. He stole a glance towards Connor, who was quickly processing the scene. Before Hank could react, Connor jumped in front of him as the deviant began to fire, taking all of the damage that could have occurred to him. 

"Connor!" Hank yelled, turning the boy over, and watching the light fade from both his eyes and his LED. He could feel the tears slowly well in his eyes and fall over the young android's skin. It was difficult for Hank to leave Connor's body at the scene and retreat back to the DPD. He didn't want to leave Connor there alone, but knew that he would be returning the next day. He was finally clearing up his emotions, settling back into the hardass of a cop he had become, when he got a call from Fowler. 

"Hank. Are you driving? Well, don't freak out. But, there was a glitch within the system of uploading, and Connor couldn't upload his memories for them to put into the new Connor body. We grabbed the memory chip out of the last iteration, but it was slightly damaged. We'll be able to put it in the new Connor, but there's a slight problem. We don't know if any data was lost, and if so, how much was lost. But, there's a chance he could not remember what has occurred within the last month. Hank.... I'm sorry. He may not remember you."

Hank nearly crashed his car, quickly pulling into the nearest parking lot and jumping the curb. 

"Well, what are we going to do?" 

"We're going to hope and pray, Hank. Hope and pray". 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank returns to the precinct to await Connor's return, but finds something unexpected within the android's belongings. 
> 
> CW: Amnesia

As Hank hung up the phone, he felt himself begin to hyperventilate. He brought his head to rest on the top of the steering wheel, feeling the grumble of the engine adding to the tightening feeling within his chest. He sat there for what felt like hours, shaking and gasping for air, tears welling and threatening to spill. It wasn't until he received a text from Fowler that he finally sat straight up, grasping the wheel like it was his anchor to reality. 

" [Connor is on his way to the station, if you would like to meet him there]"

Hank could barely type out his response, tears blurring his vision.

" [I want to, but I have to go home to let Sumo out. He's been stuck inside all day.]"

"[I know you want to be here, hank. I'll send Chris to go let Sumo out. Or I'll go myself. Just get here.]"

That's all Hank had to hear, and he threw his car back into drive, merging out back into traffic and making a beeline for the station. Hank could tell he was speeding, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get to the station so that Connor wouldn't be alone, hoping that he would remember him, and the things they had gone through together. 

Hank didn't remember when he started caring so much for the android, but he couldn't shake the fear in his heart of Connor being truly gone, physically or mentally. 

As soon as Hank arrived at the station, he rushed upstairs and straight to Fowler's office, only to find a sticky note on the door stating he was out of office for a while. Hank smiled slightly, knowing that Fowler had gone to let Sumo out himself. This helped to calm Hank's nerves a little bit, and he decided to go to the locker room and straighten himself out before Connor arrived. He attempted, and failed, to flatten his shirt of wrinkles, and smoothed down his hair. He wiped his face clean of the tears he had absentmindedly let slip down his cheeks, and put on a brave face. He took one last, longing glance at the photograph of Cole, before he shut his locker. 

Just as Hank was going to exit the locker room, he noticed a little black piece of fabric hanging out of Connor's locker. Curious, Hank forced open the locker, surprised that Connor had anything in his locker at all. The locker contained another of his Cyberlife jackets, a couple ties, a repair kit, and a small jar of coins. Sitting at the base of the locker was a small, black box with a black ribbon trailing out of the locker. 

Hank hesitantly removed the box from the locker, slamming the door shut, before making his way back to the main office of the precinct. He placed the box on his desk, slumped into his chair, and began to wait for Connor. He didn't want to invade Connor's privacy any more than he already had, but his curiosity just pulled him towards the box, whispering in his ear to open it, see what's inside.

He took a quick glance around the office, silent save for the buzzing of the lights overhead. He slowly opened up the box, and found a note, with a small external hard drive. He slowly unfolded the note, seeing Connor's neat and formal writing. 

"Hello Lieutenant Anderson,  
This is Connor, Cyberlife Android RK800 #313 248 317 - 59. If you are reading this, it first and foremost means that you were in my locker. Looking through ones personal possessions is not something you should make a habit of, Lieutenant. Secondly, it means that something occurred that caused you to feel the need to look through my minimal possessions. All I can say now, unknowing of the future, is that it is not a permanent occurrence. Included beneath the note within the box is an external hard drive. I do not remember what in my programming had me decide to purchase this external hard drive, since androids are technically not allowed to have any personal possessions besides those provided by Cyberlife, but now the hard drive contains my memories from the last month. The technicians had always discussed the potential that my memories may not be received correctly by Cyberlife, or that crucial parts of my memory could be missing when transferred to the next iteration, so I thought it would be beneficial to the cases we have worked and my mission to be able to have the external hard drive as a reminder. I do not know if I would be able to connect back up with the memories within the hard drive, as I do not have the necessary port to be able to connect directly with the hard drive. I was able to copy my memories onto a computer before putting them on the hard drive, I did not put them directly. I do not know if by simply hearing the memories, or viewing them, I will be able to remember what happened exactly. For the purposes of the missions, it is simply to help recall factual information that I may have learned and not been able to document. I hope this hard drive never serves a purpose.  
Connor"

Hank chuckled softly at Connor's attempt of humor, and decided to plug the hard drive into his computer. The memories were sorted by date and time, and had the locations and other data listed in the descriptions. There were hundreds of memories. Some were as small as 3 seconds, but some were minutes and some, hours. He scrolled to the beginning of the hard drive, and clicked on the first link. 

The video file opened up to the interior of the Cyberlife factory. Hank could see Connor's hands as he began to move, still connected to the wires and arms of the factory. He could hear the operator asking Connor questions, and Connor responded by moving the part of his body that had been asked of him. His eyes remained forward and flat, and Connor's hands were the stark white of the material underneath the synthetic skin Hank had always seen him in. 

"Hello, my name is Connor"

Tears began to well up once again in Hank's eyes at Connor's voice, god when had he become such a softie. The video ended abruptly after Connor said his name, and Hank sat staring at the darkened screen. Behind him, the door creaked open, revealing a Cyberlife deliveryman being led in by Chief Fowler. 

Fowler nodded towards Hank, before signing off on a sheet held by the deliveryman, before a tall box was brought into the office. The deliveryman pried open the box, revealing a very rigid looking Connor. His LED a cycling blue, his eyes shut tight. Hank quickly wiped his eyes, before rising to meet Chief Fowler. 

The deliveryman removed Connor from the box, with a slight struggle, and left him standing in stasis in the middle of the office. Fowler removed the small chip from his pocket, and handed it to Hank. It was cracked, covered in thirium, but it was Connor's. Hank walked forward, and to the back of the android. He slowly inserted the memory chip into a port hidden in Connor's hair, and stepped back around to the front of Connor. 

Connor's eyes fluttered lightly, before snapping open and taking in the information around him. 

"Hello, my name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife. You must be Chief Fowler of the DPD. I have been assigned to work with your precinct to investigate cases revolving around deviant androids. Based on the information I have received from the memory chip, I have worked with your precinct before. I have information about many of the cases I worked with the precinct. However, the memory chip seems to be damaged. I am unable to read approximately half of the information within the chip. I apologize for any inconveniences this may cause towards our investigations."

Hank hesitantly stepped forward, and Connor tilted his head slightly to the side. His LED was a circling yellow, and Hank could tell he was scanning the information about him. 

"Do you remember me, Connor?"

Connor straightened up. 

"Lieutenant Anderson. My name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife. I do not believe we have met before. It is a pleasure to meet you, however, and it is an honor to work with someone of your rank and talent."

Hank's heart sank, before he excused himself to the bathroom, trying to get away before Fowler and Connor could see the tears streaming down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is hiding from his problems, until his problem comes to comfort him. 
> 
> CW: Reference to past suicide attempts, reference to past character death, swearing

Hank was sat on the floor of the precinct bathroom, not paying any mind to how disgusting the floor. Tears flowed down his face, getting caught up in his scruffy, unkempt beard. He kept trying to consciously stop the tears from flowing, but they just kept coming and coming, and he couldn't stop, and he just wanted to stop because it was mortifying. He hadn't cried this hard since he had lost Cole. Fuck, he had put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger with less tears than he was shedding now, at the thought that Connor didn't remember him. 

The door opened up, and Hank sniffled once before standing up and pressing himself as far against the wall as possible, hoping that whoever had just entered the restroom would leave him be. He stood there for a minute, in total silence, before there was a soft knock on the stall he was in. 

"Uh, just a minute!" Hank forced out, attempting to hide the hurt within his voice. 

"Lieutenant? Could you, open the door?"

It was Connor. Of fucking course it was. Hank considered not saying anything, just waiting until Connor would leave the bathroom, but he knew that Connor would be able to outlast him in a waiting competition. He hesitantly reached towards the lock, only pulling his hands back to wipe away the streaks of his tears, before opening the door. Connor was standing there, a little more relaxed than when he had first came out of the box he had arrived in, but otherwise rigid and unmoving. He blinked his dark eyes a couple times, before slowly extending his hand to the Lieutenant. 

Hank hesitated. He stood, staring at Connor's immaculately designed hand, dotted with the freckles that covered his face. He glanced back up at Connor, who gave him a look he could only describe as that of a puppy, innocent, and pitying. He finally caved, reaching out his hand, focusing heavily on ensuring that the trembling would not be evident. However, as much as he tried to hide it, he could tell that Connor had already scanned his vitals, and knew all too well that he was upset. 

Before Hank could react, Connor pulled him closed and wrapped his arms around Hank's larger frame. Hank froze, unsure as to how to react. Connor was, hugging him? Why was Connor hugging him? Connor had never hugged him before, technically. What was going on?

"Lieutenant, I apologize for any distress I may have caused you. I did not mean to upset you."

"Oh Connor, it's al-"

Hank had barely gotten his response out, before Connor continued. 

"I know that you are upset because I don't know who you are. I know that I am supposed to know who you are, and I don't know why I don't know you. However, I know you are someone I should know. And I am sorry that I don't know who you are."

Hank lowered his head onto Connor's shoulder, letting himself be embraced further by the android, as tears starting flowing once again. And there they stood, embracing in the Detroit Police Department bathroom, Hank feeling more vulnerable than he had felt in a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds out something new about Connor that he hadn't realized before.

After a couple minutes in Connor's embrace, Hank stopped shaking and the tears slowly came to a stop. He slowly pulled away, and looked up at Connor, who had concern written all over his face. Or at least, that's what it looked like through the blur in Hank's eyes. He quickly wiped his eyes, straightened himself up, and walked over to the mirror to check himself one last time. 

"Hank...." Connor began. 

"Not a word, Connor. Don't say anything about this to anyone. Got it?" Hank nearly growled. He grimaced, instantly regretting the tone he was using with Connor. 

"Please." he said, much softer than his previous outburst, turning to Connor. 

"Of course, Lieutenant."

Still as robotic as ever. No attempts at jokes about him, or slight smirks. He hadn't taken his coin out once in the time he had been at the precinct.

"Alright. Let's go then"

The pair walked out of the bathroom, Hank trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, and as he reached his desk, sent Fowler a quick okay sign. He grabbed his car keys and jacket, remembering to pick up the hard drive from his desk, and was about to walk out to his car, when he turned to look at Connor and asked,

"Do you.... remember where you live?"

"Of course, Lieutenant."

"I can give you a ride, if you want to."

"That is quite alright, Lieutenant. I do not need a ride to my place of residence as I am already there."

Hank was taken aback by this statement. What did he mean, he was already there? That would mean...... 

Oh. 

How had Hank not realized this before? Androids cannot legally own property. How would they be able to legally own a place of residence if they can't even own themselves? 

Connor lived at the precinct. He never left. 

"You live here! How come you never told me this before?"

"I can only assume that you had never asked, Lieutenant."

"Well, fuck that. Come on, Connor"

"Where are we going, Lieutenant?"

"We're going to my house. You are staying with me."

"You do not have to do that, Lieutenant. I am perfectly comfortable staying at the precinct. I do not have the same necessities as a human, meaning that I can function just as well staying at the station as you do in your own home. I do not want to trouble you"

"You aren't going to trouble me. And you can't argue with me about this. If you wanna grab your stuff from your locker, go for it. Otherwise, come on"

Connor hesitated for a moment, before he quickly followed Hank out the door. He looked a bit concerned, as Hank shouted a quick goodbye to Fowler. He guided Connor to his car and they both drove off towards Hank's home. Neither said a word, until Hank broke the silence. 

"Look, Connor. I know you don't remember me. And that's not your fault. I know you can't suddenly remember everything, so I might as well reintroduce myself since you will be staying with me for the foreseeable future. I know that it was kind of weird for me to offer for you to come stay with me in my home, but we used to be, well, partners. So it was normal for me to just, offer. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. "

"Lieutenant. I am an android. I do not feel comfort, or lack there of."

"Yeah yeah. Sorry. Also, call me Hank when we're off duty. My name is Hank Anderson. I have a dog named Sumo. I, uh, used to have a son. His name was Cole. We were partners for about a month. I don't know what else I need to tell you. You probably already knew all of that, plus more since you can just find out everything about me from scanning me. And I don't know how much you even want to know. I don't know how much you know. It's just..."

"L-Hank. You are, as they call it, rambling. You are indeed correct at the fact I know most of that information. And I am pleased to know that you have a dog. I like dogs."

Hank chuckled, and Connor looked at him confused. He did not recall any humorous lines or jokes spoken. 

"Before, uh, when we had been working together previously. You said the exact same line. You said that you like dogs after you commented on the fact I had dog hair all over my desk chair."

"Oh. That is how I knew that you did now, except it is all over your jacket. And the car seat. And the floor."

"Yeah, yeah he sheds so bad. I'm sure you'll love him. You did before"

“I’ve met him before?”

“Yeah. I know you don’t remember. You came over to my house after I didn’t answer my phone and I was passed out wasted. You sobered me up before we went off to to the scene”

“How did I get into your place of residence?”

“You broke the window! I still haven’t gotten it repaired.”

Hank chuckled, and Connor looked quite stoic and concerned over the last statement. “Hey, don’t worry! I don’t mind anymore. Yeah, at first I was annoyed that you broke my window, but you were making sure I wasn’t dead and we had a job to do. So you did the only logical thing. Don’t let it bother you too much.”

The rest of the car ride was silent, until they pulled up to Hank’s house. It was dark, but Sumo had been woken by the headlights and was boofing at the door, awaiting Hank’s entrance so that he could greet him. 

Hank had just about reached the door, before he turned around and noticed Connor still sitting in the car. 

“Hey, Connor. Come on!”

Connor whipped his head towards Hank, before silently leaving the car and following Hank inside.

“I, uh, apologize for the mess. I hadn’t really anticipated anyone coming over anytime soon.” Hank said hurriedly, rushing to sweep up the many empty beer bottles off of the floor and bring them into the kitchen. 

The house was, for a lack of better words, a disaster. There were still many empty bottles of alcohol strewn on the floor and most of the surfaces in the house. There were empty take out boxes next to the couch, clothes strewn on the floor, dishes piling up in the sink. Connor could see from the doorway that there was a picture frame next to a nearly full bottle of alcohol and a pistol resting on the kitchen table. It was probably the only surface that wasn’t completely covered. 

“Well, Connor, make yourself at home.”

Connor slowly stepped into the house, still surveying his surroundings, before sitting down on the musty couch that was facing the television. Hank was letting Sumo out into the backyard, before returning to fill Sumo’s bowl and join Connor in the living room. He sat down in an even mustier looking arm chair, and sighed. Hank looked at Connor, who looked severely uncomfortable at the situation he found himself in. 

“I’m sorry it’s so…. dirty… in here, Connor. I know it is not the most ideal place to be staying. You don’t have to sleep out here, I promise. I have a guest bedroom. You can stay in there. It’s the second room on the right, down the hall. You can go put anything you may have in there.”

Connor slowly rose from the couch, walking down the halls scanning the rooms he passed. He took note of the bathroom, Hank’s room, and the room that used to be Cole’s. It was, from what Connor could tell, in the same state that it was when Cole had passed. Nothing had been changed, other than slight movements from when Hank would go into the room. 

Connor walked into the guest bedroom, accepting the fact that it was, essentially, the cleanest room in the house, and laid down on the bed. 

When Hank checked on him after half an hour or so, he saw Connor laying on the bed in stasis. Sumo looked at Hank with his large, black puppy eyes, before jumping up onto the bed and laying with his head on Connor's chest. Hank smiled softly, before retreating to his own room, and going to bed himself. For the first time in a long time, Hank did not drink himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hank awoke with a start, rolling over and staring at the clock besides him. 

4 am. 

"Well, fuck." Hank whispered, rolling over once more in an attempt to fall back asleep. When sleep did not come, he decided he'd get up. Begrudgingly, Hank slipped out of his room and noticed that the door to Connor's room was slightly ajar. He crept over to the door, opening it slightly more, before peering inside. There, he saw Connor laying on the bed, outside of the covers and still in his jacket as always. His LED was a calming blue, slightly pulsing as the android lay there in stasis. Hank smiled a bit, before closing the door fully and he walked towards the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich, placing it on the side table next to the couch. Sumo was still with Connor, so there was no chance that the bear of a dog could steal it. 

Hank sat on the couch, turning on the tv. He was quick to lower the sound, despite the fact that he doubted Connor would mind, to try and be considerate to his guest. He flicked through the channels, finding nothing good to watch, before going to shut off the tv. 

"The hard drive." Hank thought, tip toeing over to his jacket before reaching in and bringing the hard drive back to the television. He reached around the back, plugging it in to whatever port it was. He couldn't see, he couldn't tell, but it fit so whatever. He plopped back down on the couch, using the remote to scroll back to the beginning. 

The next one was dated roughly a month after he had been activated. Hank hit play, and the screen was lit up with Connor entering an apartment. Hank could see the DPD SWAT team with him. Hank noticed Allen in the background, watching Connor stride around the apartment. He winced when Connor put some of the blood on the floor into his mouth. Although he knew that Connor could analyze the evidence in real time, as Connor constantly reminded him, it was still "Fucking gross". Connor noticed a small orange blob on the floor, a fish, and he put it back into the tank it had been removed from. 

Hank smiled at this action. Connor had been kind before he even met him. How had the boy not been a deviant already? If he had the compassion for the fish he didn't need to save? Hank saw the compassion once again at an injured member of Allen's team. Connor had been shot for god's sake, blue blood pouring out of his left arm, yet he didn't hesitate to try and move the injured SWAT team member out of harm's way. 

Hank watched as Connor tried to reason with the android holding a little girl hostage, he had seen the news report before, and he watched as Connor inched towards 'Daniel'. Notifications of stress levels appeared in the upper right part of the video screen, showing that Daniel was calming down as Connor spoke to him. Daniel spoke of being free, of no longer wishing to be a servant to the people he lived with. 

Hank wondered if Connor took any of Daniel's words into consideration as he attempted to calm the deviant. 

And it wasn't long before the deviant got his wish. 

In one solid movement, Connor rushed forward, grabbing hold of the little girl's arm and ramming into Daniel. Connor threw the girl back towards the roof, and she landed roughly, as Connor and the deviant fell off of the top of the building. 

Hank quickly shut off the video, not wishing to see Connor's demise once more. He couldn't imagine how Connor must have felt on that roof, no choice but to sacrifice himself, and plummet to his death. He couldn't imagine how Connor must have felt, having to climb up the Stratford tower, and see the ground below, knowing that he had to jump previously. 

Was Connor scared? Could he even feel fear?

"Lieutenant?"

Well, Hank certainly could feel fear. He jumped off the couch, whirling around to see Connor standing there, a yellow light cycling in his LED. 

"Jesus Connor. You can't keep sneaking up on me like that!"

"My apologies, Lieutenant. What were you watching?"

"Um, well, it's um......nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Alright Lieutenant."

"Ah fuck. Come sit down, Connor"

Connor approached the couch that Hank was slumped on, before walking over to the arm chair and sitting down and facing the lieutenant expectedly. 

"Well, Connor, um I uh, it's um......"

"It's alright Lieutenant. You do not need to tell me."

"No, no. I need to. You see, it's your memories."

"My....memories?"

"Yeah, you somehow backed up your memories onto this hard drive and I don't know if you can get anything from it but the note that came with it said you can't put it back in your brain, but it said you may be able to watch it and get the memories back. I don't know. So, uh, if you want you can watch it."

"Huh." Connor's LED was spinning yellow wildly, casting dancing shadows over the walls. Sumo approached Hank, putting his big droopy head in Hank's lap and looking up pitifully at him. 

"I'll, uh, give you a little while. Take your time, Connor." 

Hank rose, grabbing Sumo's leash, and went to the front door. He looked back at Connor, who had begun to watch through the memories from the beginning. He watched Connor fall once more, jerking his head away from the television before leaving Connor to process.


End file.
